


黑面具无影文学

by Fiona_mage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_mage/pseuds/Fiona_mage
Summary: 1.部分R182.非常OOC。3.私设很多。4.感觉雷马上逃！（不咋欲，我也硬不起来。）5.我是不是应该改名叫”冷CP钉子户”？推荐BGM：《Enchanters》  歌手：Elizaveta/Raney Shockne/Nick Stoubis
Relationships: 无影/雇员





	黑面具无影文学

“我已经完成了委托。”穿着长袍的男性精灵告诉冒险者。

他将探索得到的物资交给雇主，并把账务表也递给他。

“就是这些了。”

冒险者匆匆忙忙收下东西，随意看了一眼账单，马上又交给黑魔雇员一批新的杂物，叮嘱他要迅速卖掉。接着雇员又被强塞了几个探险币。这位闻名艾欧泽亚的冒险者让他随便去逛逛。

“遵命。”雇员如此回复，”之后就交给您了。”

二人交流完就迅速分开，黑魔看着冒险者又叫出了另一位白魔雇员，叮嘱白魔要优先把积压的货物卖掉。白魔一脸高兴的样子，让黑魔觉得有些不舒服。

雇员是帮助冒险者进行活动的专属资产管理人。雇用雇员可以帮助冒险者们更顺利地进行冒险。

黑魔不知道走了什么好运，能够在传说中的冒险者还是个口袋空空的菜鸟时就被他雇用，然后看着他成长为众人口中的”光之战士”，从而开始管理各种贵重的资产。

有的人很羡慕黑魔，因为他手握那么大一笔钱。

在乌尔达哈，黄金就是一切。

还有人嫉妒黑魔，因为冒险者会教他一些战斗技巧。现在的黑魔几乎能应对各种大小危机。

黑魔本来只是个平民，最特殊的一点可能是他喜欢咒术，但他当时没钱加入咒术师行会。

咒术，是用最强的火力消灭敌人的力量······其威力远远凌驾于其他魔法体系之上。  
火炎、闪雷、冰结、催眠······

黑魔娴熟地运用着咒术，强大的破坏力超度了面前的怪物。

单纯的咒术当然无法做到如此猛烈的爆炸——黑魔还学会了古代的秘术，那能将破坏之力发挥至极致。

强大、富有、年轻又英俊的黑魔，吸引了无数人的目光，其中不乏想靠他攀上光之战士的人。

······可惜了，黑魔想。那个人已经不在了。

酒馆里，初出茅庐的新人黑魔法师喝着酒。他刚刚从雇主那边得到一本笔记，上面记载了行会里也没有的高超魔法，但他一个都学不会。  
再、再这样下去，就要被解雇了······到时候可能连白玉小巷（乌尔达哈都的贫民街）都回不去了。

该、该死！真他妈没用······

我真是个废物······酒精侵蚀了黑魔的理智，大脑昏昏沉沉，世界开始变的模糊。男性精灵苍白的脸染上粉红色，让原本冷漠的他看上去意外脆弱。屋子里熙熙攘攘，酒杯碰撞声下，有不少人动了邪念。

那个魔法师，就是在黑魔被拖走前突然出现的。虽然黑魔已经是个只会呼吸的尸体了，但他还是在迷迷糊糊间感受到有人搂住了他，而他居然安心地闭上了眼睛。

再睁开眼，黑魔已经身处陌生的公寓内了。他摸了摸腰间，咒杖还在。

根据装修来看，是个成年男性的单身公寓。一张床，一个柜子，还有乱七杂八的东西堆在一起，乱到堪比冒险者的背包。

黑魔的强迫症有些犯了，他实在忍受不了这种脏乱的环境。

但当他推开门时，他忘记了一切。

书，书，还是书。

无数的卷轴和书本，以及各种资料整整齐齐地摆放在屋内。

以太学、魔法学和博物学等等学科的知识都在这里云集。

一瞬间，黑魔怀疑自己在做梦，而梦里有天使为他打造了这个知识的国度。

“你怎么现在才醒？”背后有人出声。

黑魔迅速拉开距离，再回头一看，是个穿着黑色袍子带着假面的男人。没见过，也不认识。

“嚯，还挺机警。”男人嘲讽道，”要是喝酒前动动脑子，也不会这么狼狈了。”

室内一时无言，黑魔不知道应该怎么回复这个人。他想干什么？他又想从我这里得到什么？雇员的商人本性占据上风，让黑魔选择了试试看先谈判。

“总之，先谢谢您。感谢您照顾了——”  
“闭嘴。”  
男精灵沉默了。

带着假面的男人径直走向黑魔，他看上去不高，有可能是平原人。在室内也要穿兜帽戴面具，实在太奇怪了。

“喝下去。”

“啊？”黑魔反应不及，被灌了一嘴药剂。药水顺势滑入，直至体内。

“咳咳咳······”他剧烈地咳嗽，想要吐出药水，然而药水消失得无影无踪。

“你给我喝了什么！”黑魔吼到。

假面男子坐下来，像是在等候好戏开演一样，慢悠悠地说：”一种被你们成为‘禁忌魔药’的药水，大概是增幅魔力用的。你太弱了，只能喝这种低等药剂。”

“什么？！”黑魔攥紧拳头，他感受到了热，无比炎热，宛如置身于坟场。咒术的火炎正在净化他的躯体。

不久后·····用不了多久······自己就会变成枯木一样的尸体，然后化成尘土。

倏地，精灵感受到了一丝凉意。

下雨了吗？

他努力睁开眼睛，透过一丝缝隙，他看到了黑色的面具。面具至遮住了上半张脸，而嘴唇近在咫尺。  
有人在吻他，黑魔意识到了。可惜这个吻太冰冷。  
温度降了下来，到达正常体温后不变了，没有冰块来冻住精灵的肉体。

又一次，黑魔从混沌中醒来。入眼的还是那个天花板。  
这次有水声传来。  
黑魔寻声找到了房门，推开后发觉那是一间浴室，朦胧的水汽间有个人影。让人感觉很怀念，又让人觉得害怕。  
现在想想或许是药的问题，毕竟睡了那么长一段时间，被人做什么都是可能的。

黑魔抱了上去，不顾水流将他的头发与衣服打湿，也不管怀里男人的动作，直截了当地抱上去，然后咬住嘴唇，开始没有章法地接吻。  
男人就那么任着精灵动作，他很快就把手抽了出来，随即扒下精灵的衣服，接着是裤子。很快。两人赤裸裸地相对了。

精灵有意无意地用下体蹭男人，他有些动情了，阳具也渐渐抬头。  
男人冷哼一声，把精灵拽出了浴室。他好像做了什么，一瞬间两人就到了床上。  
屋内漆黑一片，唯有月光透过窗户进来，轻抚床上交叠的身体。  
男人把精灵的头往下压，后者会意去找对方的性器，果然发现还是软着的。他马上张口喊住，用舌尖舔弄顶端。精灵的技巧很生涩，半天都不能让男人有反应，自己倒是兴奋地完全勃起了。男人看着双腿间的头，又是一声咂舌，向前顶了顶，又把精灵的手按在了自己的囊袋上，示意他继续工作。

终于男人完全勃起了，但他发现精灵还是在给他口交。他拽起精灵，直接给了他一巴掌，然后找来绳子，把对方两手吊起来，让他半躺着准备被操。  
脑子已经是一团浆糊的精灵什么都不知道，他半张着嘴，下体阴茎翘起，直勾勾地看着面前的人。男人用手指探向后穴，发现那里很紧，两根手指都进不去。于是他握住精灵的阳具，随手撸动了几下，同时抓住机会把手指一根根塞进后穴。

精灵扭动着腰，似乎在抗议，但他没能说出一句完整的话。  
男人觉得可以了，直接挺腰进去。精灵被顶到惊叫出声，双手无法抓住什么，只能用腿缠住男人的腰，努力寻找支点保持平衡。

一下，又一下，人族的性器每次都全部埋入精灵的体内，狠狠刺激那个腺体。到后来，男人把精灵的双腿掰开，只准他们在空中抬起，他按住精灵的腰，看着修长的腿因为刺激而抽搐，大腿想要加紧，小腿微微颤抖，脚尖却绷直，后穴一缩一缩，往里吞入过多。

精灵已经射了好几次，如今呢射出的液体很稀。男人没有考虑过精灵的感觉，他只顾自己爽快，所以精灵都是一边哭着，一边射出来的。

到后来男人也在精灵里面射了两次，抽出来时能带出精水。穴口被操的艳红，还会往里吸，配合精灵被折成M型的大腿，让男人又硬了。

无名的男人咒骂一声，松开了吊住男精灵双手的绳子。精灵解放后马上蜷缩起来，双手挡在胸前，像是试图保护自己。

男人看着他这副样子就没了兴致，用了点手段把双方搞干净后，独自去了书房。只留男精灵一个昏迷在床上。

黑魔清醒后穿上衣服，出门后就见男人穿着黑色的袍子，带着全黑的面具，坐在唯一一把椅子上翻看书籍。之前的记忆很模糊，他猜自己时被拿去试药了，然而他不清楚后面做爱的意义。

“过来。”假面魔法师说。  
这是命令，无法反抗。

魔法师用虎口钳住男精灵的脸，上下打量了一番，道：“嗯，不错，至少活了一个。”  
他轻轻抚摸对方的脸，道：”你应该能感受到体内的以太和以前大不一样了。”

“这是什么？”

“一种秘术，对于你们来说就是无法想象的魔法。”假面魔法师嘲弄道，“以后你每周二晚上都来这里。我会帮你变强的。”

变得强大，非常有诱惑力的说辞。  
黑魔不语，思索一番后，问：”我要付出什么代价？”

“哈哈哈哈，你居然说‘代价’！”假面魔法师笑到身体抖动，”你有什么吗。你能幸运地活下来，就足够了。”

之后，黑魔回去按照笔记施展了黑魔法，很顺利地掌握了破坏之力。  
看着眼前惨不忍睹的木桩，他做出了决定。

每周二，男精灵都会赴约。假面魔法师有时会喂给他一些奇怪的药水，有时会取走一些他的鲜血，或者念一些奇怪的咒语。

黑魔能感受到自己在迅速变强，他很快就得到了雇主赞扬的眼神，并且得到了更多的酬劳，也接下了更困难的任务。

在这期间，他拒绝向他示好的人，无论是街边妖娆的猫魅族，还是小队里爽朗活泼的战士和骑士。他知道自己有一个秘密，每周二的夜晚，有个神秘的魔法师会带他领略世界的另一种面目。

假面魔法师从未说过他的名字，也没问过黑魔的姓名。二人一见面就直奔主题，喝药、放血和研究，大部分时间里黑魔都昏迷不醒。

有时候，黑魔会得到允许，取下一本尘封的书籍来看。他痴迷于这些扭曲诡异文字后的力量。也许这就是咒术的深渊，豪炎即灭，冰忍玄霜，奔雷毙敌······当黑魔沉醉于魔法时，总能听到另一个人的耻笑。  
接着对方会无意间说几句他对魔法的理解——它们常常会让黑魔茅塞顿开；同时也有很多话语是黑魔至今无法理解的，比如什么是概念，什么是创世之道的哀叹声，什么是融合多种以太的复合魔法。

极少数的时候，他们会上床。在清冷的月光下，在那张似乎只为交合而存在的床上，在浴室的朦胧雾气里······只有这种时刻，精灵才会看到长袍和面具下的魔法师，很年轻、很英俊的一张脸，不笑的时候很文雅，笑起来莫名邪气，很像那种凶猛的禽鸟。

因为不可告人的私心，精灵想在做爱的时候尽力保持着理智，但是往往他会被操昏过去，可能是累了，可能是药物起效了。  
唯有那么一次，他在半昏半醒之际亲到了魔法师的嘴角，然后使劲在对方的脖子上留了个牙印。

事后他被强迫喝下了各种苦到死的药水，而且受到了假面魔法师无情的嘲笑。

黑魔一直觉得觉得，如果再给他点时间，他可能不会迈入咒术的深渊，而且掉进另一个更可怕的深渊······

当然已经发生的事情，说什么也不会改变。

那个周二的夜晚，黑魔照例前去约定的地点，却发现假面魔法师不在那里，也没留下什么信息——一切都凭空消失了。他还记得上周说这次实验会是至关重要的一次，如果成功了，就会迎来重大突破，那位大人也会很高兴的。

黑魔来之前其实已经做好了赴死的准备，留下了遗书，并打算把钱捐给教会。可是，他没想到，被抛弃的人是他。

再之后，黑魔靠着破坏之力和秘术，很快变成了小有名气的雇员。他一边帮冒险者打理资产，一边隐秘地寻找假面魔法师的踪迹。

很久很久之后，黑魔路过一片荒无人烟的地方，发现阳光之下有什么在闪烁。他走上前去，凑近了看，在水底有一块棱柱样子的紫色石头，像是水晶，又像是锆石。看上去很晶莹剔透，等拿到手里后才发现上面布满了裂纹和各种绵絮样的斑纹——只是一块不值钱的石头。

他却很喜欢，可能是因为这个石头很像他自己。

它是唯一的。

黑魔往上游走了一段路，发现这里有打斗的痕迹。看碎石和裂纹，应该是发生了好几次爆炸。也许是哥布林使用了火药？总之这里不是久留之地。黑魔吹响鸟笛，离开了。

今天无所事事了一天，黑魔总觉得自己对不起雇主。冒险者一直觉得黑魔是自己的第一个雇员，帮过自己太多忙，所以给了他很大的自由。明明就是拿钱办事，单纯的利益交换，这个人怎么就不懂呢？

黑魔叹口气，把手里的肉干都给了那只三花猫，正打算走，突然回头抱起了这只肥猫。就拿它交差吧，反正雇主家的小动物不少了，也不差一只猫的口粮。

传唤铃前，冒险者两眼发光地看着黑魔雇员手里的肥猫。  
“难道是我有什么疏忽了吗？”黑魔行礼问。  
“不不不！你做的很好！”冒险者兴奋地说，还给了黑魔雇员一个拥抱。

太亲密了，黑魔觉得有些尴尬。被雇主一打岔，黑魔也就忘记了把那块石头也一并给他。

发觉棱柱石时还在自己手里时，黑魔意外觉得安心，又觉得这样的自己莫名其妙。

他久违地前往阿达内斯圣柜堂，向札尔神祈祷。

旁边的咒术师们还在学习。

咒术来源于教团在举行葬礼时使用的魔法，现在发展成葬送生命的力量······其本身就是可怕的人心之力。而黑魔法更是强大的破坏之力······

圣阿达玛·兰达玛教会一如既往冷清，只有地上多了几座垒起的石块。黑魔往西南方向走，找到了一处平整的地方，挖了个坑，将棱柱石头埋入，再象征性地摆了几个石头。

他在晴空下一直待到日落，等到月亮和以太之光的光芒点亮枯骨营地，才给石堆前低下头，随后独自离开了。

科普：  
1.纳尔神掌管生者的世界，守护着现世的利益。札尔神掌管死者的世界，守护来生的利益。

2.乌尔达哈贫富差距严重。从主线任务中可以了解到，当时几乎只有枯骨营地的教会还在尽全力公开帮助底层人。但到达教会的人，往往离死不远了。  
教会附近的墓地里埋葬了ff14重要的npc及其回忆。

p.s.你们可以猜猜黑魔雇员知道多少关于无影的事情，反正我先爬了。


End file.
